I'm Perfectly Fine
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Arthur didn't understand why. He shouldn't be here. He was perfectly sane. He wasn't insane at all. Insane! Arthur


**Hi~**

**I have been thinking of insane! England this last few days and thought that he needed more stories. So I decided to do a quick short one.**

**_Italics are Arthur's thoughts._  
**

**Human AU. No Pairings. **

**Warning: ... Nothing really.**

**Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

_Why me?_

_Out of everybody, why me?_

_I'm fine._

_I'm perfectly sane._

Arthur couldn't comprehend why he was enclosed in this white walls. They did say something about him seeing visions, and getting violent when people said the visions weren't real. Arthur snorted.

_They were not illusions._

_They were bloody real._

Arthur didn't understand how these 'illusions' were the consequences of him being here. He wasn't mad; he wasn't insane. Those people are just blind. They can't see a thing. And it's not like Arthur can't help them see. He has tried, but has lost his patience and maybe his self-control. To keep his mind busy, Arthur looked around the room.

_White_

_White _

_White_

_WHITE_

_Why is this damn room so bloody white?_

Arthur scolded, "This is absolutely stupid, you know?" He looked at the black window. He couldn't see who was there, but he knew there were people behind it. After a few minutes, he scolded again, "You're stupid, too, for not not answering me." He pouted and looked away. Once again, he opened his eyes and looked around the room when he got bored of pouting and looking away.

_Why white?_

_Why everything white? _

_Even this stupid straightjacket is white._

Arthur was cold, and his nose was itchy. But he couldn't do anything about because of his straightjacket. "What's up with this thing anyway?" Arthur whispered as he try to move his arm. A part of him was hoping the straightjacket would fall off. Of course, it didn't.

_These was all so stupid._

_Why can't you let me out?_

Arthur thought that enough was enough. Since he was sitting, he tried to stand up, but because of the straightjacket, he lost his balance and fell face first. "I hate this place," Arthur mumbled. He rolled until he was face up and looked at the ceiling. Even the ceiling was white, "Are you kidding me?"

This time, when he tried to stand up, Arthur used the wall for support. "Finally," he smiled when he was done. Then, he looked at the window, "Why won't you just let me out?" Arthur started, "I'm perfectly normal and sane." Again, he waited for answer.

_Nothing._

Arthur was starting to lose his patience.

"They're real! My supposed 'illusions'! They're real! I'm not imagining it! They're real!"

He started jumping up and down like a small child when throwing a tantrum.

"They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They're real. They ARE real!"

He repeated that over and over again until he figured out that what he was doing might be going against him. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked at the black window and closed his eyes after a few minutes.

_Maybe they aren't real. Maybe they're just figments of my imagination. Maybe... Maybe these blinded nobodies... Are right._

At that moment, he heard the flapping of wings. His eyes shot opened. He moved into the middle of the room. "Hello, is there anyone there?" Arthur asked as he looked around. He heard the flapping of winds again, and he saw them through the corner of his eyes. "I order you to come out. I'm not afraid." Arthur said with the most intimidating voice he could muster as he looked around the room. After a few minutes, he heard nothing.

_Was it all just in my head?_

_But I... But I swear I..._

Arthur stopped looking around the room, and sighed. There was nothing in the room with him. It was completely quite. As much as it hurt Arthur to admit it, it hurt his ego somehow, but...

_Maybe I really am going insane._

"Hi, there!"

A high pitched voice spoked. It was a voice that made Arthur's day every time he heard it. He looked up and saw he favourite creature flying around. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

_Finally, something wonderful has happened. These few terrible days have been terrible._

"Flying mint bunny! It's so nice to see you." Arthur grinned as he followed the bunny that was circumnavigating the room. "It's so nice to see you, too," Bunny said as he went to give Arthur a cuddle attack. Arthur laughed and stumbled back as Bunny huddled against his chest in a affectionate manner. Arthur suddenly forgot he was stuck in a white room. That he had a straightjacket that was taking his arm's freedom. But then, it hit him hard.

_Remember, they are not real._

Arthur opened his eyes and stopped laughing. Slowly, he back away from Flying Mint Bunny. "What's wrong, Artie?" Bunny tilted his head cutely as he asked. "Y-You're not real," Arthur shook his head. "Y-You're just a figment of my imagination," Arthur slowly started to back away. Bunny's eyes widened, "W-What are you talking about?" Then, Arthur realised something.

_These people really are blind. My friends are as real as reality can be._

"I'm sorry, Bunny." Arthur looked down. "I don't know what happened." He looked up again, "Do you forgive me?" Flying Mint Bunny was quiet for a while, but then giggled, "You'll have to catch me first." Bunny flew to one of the walls. "Oh, not this again," Arthur complained. "Come one, Artie. Don't be such a party pooper," Bunny said as he rested on the left wall. Arthur smirked, "Fine then." Arthur started running to the wall, but Bunny decided to fly away from that wall and into another. Arthur didn't stop fast enough, so he hit the wall. Flying Mint Bunny giggled as he rested on the right wall , "You have to try harder, Artie."

_It's on._

Arthur ran to the wall, but Flying Mint Bunny flew away and hit the wall. Arthur growled and ran to the next wall Bunny was on. He hit the wall, again. The was the constant circle that has been happening. Arthur was getting impatient and a little bit angry. "Stay still, Bunny," Arthur growled before he hit another wall. Now, he was scowling. Bunny giggled, "Nope." Arthur ran to the bunny, "Stay still!" Flying Mint Bunny happily flew to another wall, not noticing Arthur's changing mood, "Bunny!"

* * *

"What is going on on that room?" A blond man with a German accent asked. "I do not know," A woman with a Hungarian accent answered. They were watching as the patient slammed against the walls of the room; first, happy, then, angry. "What do you have so far, Miss Elizabeta?" The blond man asked. Elizabeta looked at her notes. She cleared her throat, "There is a high probability that the patient might be suffering from schizophrenia. He has also shown a few sighs of bipolar behaviour." She looked at the man, "I have more notes, Ludwig, but these are the important ones." Ludwig nodded in understanding.

Both of them looked at the patient again. "It's okay. I would love to have the others here, too, but I guess it's okay for the them to be busy." The patient said when he wasn't angry anymore, although he was still slamming his body against the walls. "I wish that unicorn was here, though. Maybe I could have ride out of here."

Ludwig looked at Elizabeta again. "Is there a chance the patient might be insane?" He asked. Elizabeta nodded, "A high one, but I think he already is insane." Ludwig massaged his temples, "Okay, this last few days have been rough. I am going home." Elizabeta stood up, "Yes, I am going home, too." She looked at the patient again, "But we will have to do this again tomorrow." Ludwig stood up. "Oh, how great," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Arthur was sane.

He was a completely normal man.

Yes, he WAS.

* * *

**Fin.**

**This story is done.**

**I tried putting Multiple Personality Disorder, but I failed. **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
